Sapphire Star
by Offending Shadow
Summary: PreOotP: Lily and the Marauders have now entered their fifth year, but it won't be easy what with a dark heritage looming over them, OWLs approaching, and trying to prevent Sirius from blowing up the school, they'll in fact be lucky to survive. LJ
1. Pranksters Reunited

**Author Note/An Explanation to the old readers**: No doubt, any of you have noticed my story has finally been updated after an ages and ages, are ready to strangle me once you have discovered that I appear to have simply deleted fifteen chapters. Well, maybe I deserve it. The thing was, I was totally stuck at chapter sixteen, having used up all of my ammo before Christmas. Plus, the story wasn't all that well-written. However, since I have recently become addicted to , I decided to re-do the story for Schnoogle, which means that every chapter has to be at least 3,000 words. In the process, I'm working on improving the story, developing the characters more, and trying to work in as much as possible from Order of the Phoenix. So, kill and/or flame me if you like. It will have a lot more material, so feel free to re-read if you wish. Since the Yule Ball/ climax won't take place 'til February (Hence, it will no longer be a "Yule" ball), there will be a bit more filler around Christmas time, and by the time chapter nine or so rolls along, it's going to be drastically different. I'm really sorry if this screws everything up, but it's the only way I can ever finish this and get on to the sequal, which should be much better and which I have already started writing. So a big thanks to all of you who reviewed the first time around!

**For the new readers:** This story **WILL**, I repeat, **WILL** have OotP spoilers. It will not, however, take in all of the information shown in the pensieve. I originally wrote this pre-OotP, and I've done my best to take in as many details as I can, but some are just stuck, or else I destroy the plot I've grown so fond of. So with that in mind, read on, enjoy, and please review! Constructive critisism or, hell, even flames are welcome.

Chapter One:_ Pranksters Reunited_

"Sirius Orion Black, you are in _so… much… trouble_." The sentence was drawn out to appropriately reinforce the fury of the speaker, who had rigidly marched up to the boy she addressed. She was a rather petite teenager, with an accent that betrayed her as having been born and bred in Surrey. Both of her vividly emerald eyes were narrowed and fixed onto Sirius. These eyes, at this particular moment in time, contrasted horribly with her hair, possibly due to the fact that it had just been charmed to an unflattering electric pink. "You know perfectly well that you can't use magic on the platform, and I am going to kill you!" She was going to elaborate on just how excruciatingly slow said death would be, when a second fifteen-year-old girl, this one sporting hair of neon green, raced up from behind her and skidded to an ungraceful halt.

Sirius Black gave one of the ever-charming smiles that had caused so many of the girls at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry to swoon over him over the years. Turning to the green-eyed girl, he began graciously, "Yes, Lily, my dear? What were you saying? I can't think what you must be referring to. By the way, Cassandra, darling, I love your hair; it's a real statement. Did the two of you get it done together over the summer holidays?" Cassie's eyes glowed dangerously; this was an alarming sight, as one was blue and the other brown, one of the odder traits of the Burbank family.

"You're _hilarious_," she said in a voice drenched in sarcasm, then continued in a harsh whisper, "look, I have one nerve left today, and you're getting on it."

He simply gave an over the top, mocking bow. "Honestly, I'm wounded! I'm simply doing my duty. After all, someone has to annoy you two lovely ladies."

This comment drove Cassie over the edge. She plunged her hand into her pocket, drew out her wand, and started to yell "_Furnunculus_!" when Lily put a restraining hand on her arm.

"Please, Cass, you know that I got appointed prefect over the summer. I'd really rather not have to give you a detention before we even get on the train. We'll get him later, and legally, all right?"

Grudgingly, and without ceasing to glower ferociously at Sirius, she shoved her wand back in her pocket. She mumbled something that sounded vaguely like, "You're going to pay for that one, Black…"

Lily Evans, Gryffindor prefect, turned back to the near-victim, and began once again expertly wielding her authority. "Okay, fix everything right now or else I'll sic Cassie on you." Sirius feigned terror and complied, muttering a counter-curse. Lily held up a strand of her own shoulder-length hair and was relieved to see it had returned to its original dark red. Double-checking cautiously, she noted that Cassie's had also reverted to a deep black complete with an angry crimson streak towards the front.

Just as Lily was about to launch into lecturing the offending trouble-maker yet again, the trio was joined by a taller boy with light brown hair and deep grey eyes. He held in a laugh and said, "Nice one, Padfoot! That's got to be the first prank this year!"

Sirius' glee was short lived, however, when a shorter boy with messy black hair, hazel eyes, and thick round spectacles casually strolled up behind them all. "That's where you're wrong, Remus, old boy; I happen to hold that title."

Both Lily and Cassie groaned. "What have you done, James? Wait, don't tell me. As much I'd love to be the prefect to punish you, it would be a terrible way to start off the year" Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"Err… perhaps we ought to get a compartment before the rest of the train realizes what I've done. And whatever you do, don't buy the pumpkin pasties."

Sirius laughed and high-fived his best friend over Lily's frustrated head. "Where's Peter?" Remus inquired.

As though summoned by the question, another short boy ran up, huffing as he pushed a cart with a huge wooden trunk and an owl in an ornate cage. He was rather on the round side, and had mousy brown hair.

As he reached them, his beady black eyes eyes lit up. "I just pulled the first prank!" he squealed eagerly, like a hamster that had just been given a cucumber.

"Nope, that would be the third," Sirius explained patiently. Peter's face instantly fell.

James eyed the scarlet engine nervously, "I hate to interrupt this party, but we really ought to get on the train…"

They helped each other drag their trunks up the steps and down the corridor to an empty compartment, where they all collapsed. When the whistle blew, only James and Remus bothered to wave goodbye to their respective families out the windows. Lily's parents, being muggles, and therefore a bit nervous about the prospect of walking through a wall, hadn't come on to the platform. Lily and Remus, the other Gryffindor prefect, had agreed they would wait a while before heading off to partake in the required patrol of the train. As tradition dictated, they were all settling down to become heavily involved in a game of exploding snap when suddenly, Cassie turned to Lily, her eyes wide. "Lils, I forgot all about Andy! Clara will be fine, but Andy is such a space-case sometimes…"

Sirius just grinned, leaning back in his seat. "Relax, Cassie. She's thirteen or something, isn't she? She can take care of herself."

"She's fourteen, but you don't know my sister. She just doesn'tlive in_ reality_, and she can be so unpredictable." She sighed. "I guess I can't baby-sit her forever though. I just hope she hasn't gone and misplaced her trunk, or something equally daft."

"Honestly Cassie, I'll never get used to how big your family is. How many are there again?"

She began ticking them off on her fingers. "Gran, Grandpa, Aunt Morgan, Alyssa, Mya, Alice, Rebecca, me, Clara, Andy, and if you count the extended family- "

Sirius interrupted, "We don't! We get the picture!"

After the first round, Lily and Remus wandered down to the prefect's compartment. Alyssa Burbank, Cassie's cousin and foster-sister, gave them a standard briefing as head girl. There was a half-hearted lecture about responsibility and being representatives for their house, along with a sheet detailing what they would and would not be capable of. "I'll get word to you when it's time for the first meeting. You're supposed to be keeping an eye on everyone during the ride now… although really, the occasional lap should suffice. You'll probably want to get back, at any rate. See you at Hogwarts!" With that, Alyssa turned them out. As suggested, they walked the length of the train a few times, and then returned to their compartment. They found that as far as the exploding snap championship had gone, half of them had either been eliminated or gotten sick of having their eyebrows nearly-singed, and they had settled back in their chairs. The talk turned to how each of them had managed over the summer holidays.

"My summer? Same as always," Sirius was saying. He tried to stay nonchalant, but he couldn't suppress the angry glint in his eyes as he continued. "I put up with my mother screeching at me most of the time, and the rest of the time fussing over darling little _Regulus_, the perfect Black." He mimed a high pitched, biting voice. "Now that boy is a real asset to the ancient and most honorable house of Black; he does our family justice! Oh yes, he's about to start his second year now. He's a little angel, not full of half-baked ideas like his idiot of a brother, who I'm ashamed to have carried in my womb. I don't know what to do with that boy, he's betraying all of his ancestors! Why can't you follow your brother's example, you stupid boy?" Dropping back to his normal low growl, he continued. "And then, of course we got a visit from dear old Narcissa and Bellatrix, my favorite cousins. Apparently, Andromeda was spending the summer with Uncle Alphard, since he's ill and likes her best. The lucky devil. Which meant, of course, I also got to be the butt of every mudblood-lover, Gryffindor joke known to mankind, along with whatever species that lot happens to be. I thought it was pretty impressive that I lasted a whole month before I went to bunk with this maniac," he finished, nodding his head at James, who grinned awkwardly. No one ever knew what to say on the rare occasions when Sirius mentioned his rather dysfunctional family.

James sensed the oncoming awkward silence and picked the conversation back up with, "Yeah, well, you only came for Mum's cooking, anyway. The rest of the summer went more or less as it usually does. We generally brought anarchy to the Potter household, and played so much quidditch that no one will be able to catch up with us this year. That includes you, Burbank," he added, grinning at Cassie.

"We'll see whether or not you can out-fly the bludger I send your way, Potter," Cassie retorted, but still smiling good naturedly. "I doubt your practice prepared you for _that_. As for us, we just had the usual Burbank chaos. Too many people, not enough room, and total boredom." She looked expectantly at Lily, letting her take her turn.

"You all know what I did, since I'm the only one who actually wrote to you all this summer! Well, Remus, you were good about it as well," She acknowledged as an afterthought.

"It figures, the perfect little prefects are already banding together against us lower life forms," Sirius shook his head, mortified.

"Stop whining, Sirius," Remus replied. "My summer was the same as it always was; nothing to do but read, and write to you idiots, so it was deadly dull."

They turned to Peter, who sat up a little straighter and tried to remain casual. "Same here." Lily had never been quite as fond as Peter as she was of the others, who were like brothers to her. There was something about his beady eyes and the reverent manner with which he treated the boys that made her just a little wary. Even so, she'd gotten used to his presence over the years, accepting it if not always being overjoyed about it. He simply put her on her guard a little more than usual.

They were saved from having to think up another track of conversation when the compartment door slid open to reveal a rather plump witch pushing the trolley loaded with cakes and other junk food. Cassie, Sirius, and James instantly dropped the cards they'd been using for exploding snap, setting off a rather loud bang and a puff of smoke. When it they finally managed to wave it away, Sirius gave a snort of laughter at the sight of James' singed fringe, along with a cheerful, "Definitely an improvement! Not that that would take much…"

James just shot his partner-in-crime a warning look. He added under his breath to them all, "Don't forget about the Pumpkin Pasties."

Together, in typical hungry teenage style, they all loaded their compartment and emptied their pockets. They soon had a strange sort of picnic set up on the floor. "Have a jelly bean," Cassie said, offering the package to Sirius amiably. She smiled innocently, and he narrowed his eyes suspiciously, before selecting a large red one.

He sniffed it, muttered, "Strawberry," and took a bite. He chewed, swallowed, and then grinned. "For a minute there I thought you were trying to get your revenge with one of the more unusual flavors." He glanced around at the others, immediately recognized that they were all suppressing laughter, and then noted Cassie's overly angelic facial expression. The minute he glowered and then ducked out to run down the hall to the bathrooms, they all lost their self-control. Sirius had had the presence of mind and the experience to bring a hand up to cover his forehead where the word "Dork" flashed ostentatiously.

Sirius returned without his new and glamorous fashion statement. He worked admirably to keep a straight face as he rounded on Cassie and chided, "I suppose you think that really witty, don't you Burbank? What are you in, your first year?" When she finally managed to stop laughing, they returned to their miniature feast.

They managed to obtain a few moments of peace until a high pitched scream echoed down the train, and Remus and Lily immediately fulfilled their prefect duties by charging out to locate the source of the trouble. They didn't have to look too hard, however, as soon a door came bursting open and some terrified second year girls practically collapsed against them. Lily and a rather awkward Remus steadied them and then encouraged them to sit back down in their compartment. It took a full ten minutes before they had calmed down enough that Lily could decipher from their anxious babbling that when they had opened the package to their Pumpkin Pasties, they had found not food but live white mice, which were now loose somewhere on the train. Before long, shouts and cries erupted across the train, and all of the prefects had quite a time of tracking down and transfiguring back all of the mice.

When the pair finally stumbled back into their own compartment, thoroughly exhausted, James immediately judged his operation a success by the look of pure loathing both of them shot him. Around the time Lily guessed they had crossed the border into Scotland, it began to rain, and Lily curled up in her seat and began to plow her way through another of her textbooks for that school year. It was, after all, their OWL year, and she was determined to be well-prepared. Remus also buried himself in a book, and James withdrew a set of Gobstones from his bag, so yet another competitive tournament began. Lily and Remus continued to make their rounds every half hour or so, and eventually the boys left so that the girls could change into their school robes and vice-versa. The conversation ambled its way over a variety of topics, from more detailed summer exploits, to the coming school year, and most commonly, to heated Quidditch debates. The European cup had recently taken place, and although all of the British teams had been knocked out, that didn't stop them from comparing the various tactics and movements, and speculation over which ones the Gryffindor captain, Kristen Hooch, would force them all into in the following year. Her enthusiasm seemed to double over every summer, and regardless of the weather, Cassie, Sirius, and James would be dragged out to practice. As Lily continued to pick apart Miranda Goshawk's _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5)_, it didn't seem like long at all before the train came to a screeching halt outside Hogsmeade stations.

The six of them once again hauled their trunks out and grabbed one of the carriages drawn by apparently invisible horses. Lily couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when she saw Cassie reach out to give thin air in front of the contraption a pat, but chose not to mention it. As she ignored her friends' usual squabbling and felt the carriage began to bounce along as it headed towards the Hogwarts gates, Lily felt, to some extent, as though she was finally returning home.

It wasn't as though she didn't have supportive, loving parents. Although they were muggles, and didn't always understand the way of life that she had come to take for granted, they were very enthusiastic and always eager to learn. They even encouraged her to keep in touch with the wizarding world over the summer, trying to ensure that she wouldn't be at a disadvantage because of her muggle parentage. Her sister Petunia, on the other hand, was a whole different story. Lily had always used to look up to her older sister, and marveled at the fact that they had once been close. When Lily's magic was discovered, Petunia had rejected Lily as a total freak, scarring her permanently and severing all of their bonds. She had barely spoken to Lily over the summer beyond when it was absolutely necessary, instead running off to spend time with her dull and porky boyfriend; Lily couldn't remember his name. On the other hand, the Gryffindors had been her honorary family since the moment she had first arrived five years ago, staring up in awe at the daunting castle. There was Sirius Black, a born trouble-maker, and who unabashedly flirted with anything in a skirt; given his charm and good looks, whoever it was usually flirted back. There was James, who was just as bad a prankster if not worse, could be unbearably arrogant, and was totally obsessed with Quidditch. Remus, who, if he didn't stop the others from going too far sometimes, at least was understanding enough to recognize when it was wrong. Peter, who, if a bit unnerving for Lily, was at least usually cheerful, and nearly always hungry. And then there was Cassie, who would always be more of a sister to her than Petunia ever would be again; Cassie was bad-tempered, a bit crazy, fiercely loyal, and the best friend that Lily could ever ask for.

Lily's musings were cut short by said friend's hand waving up and down in front of her face, alerting her that the carriage had stopped outside the large oak doors of Hogwarts. "Hello? This is Earth phoning Tiger-Lily… I repeat, this is Earth phoning Tiger-Lily!" Cassie then turned to James and, due to the puzzled look on his face, launched into an explanation of what a phone was and why muggles used them, which, of course, led to their usual arguments about electricity, batteries, phones, and other muggle devices.

Lily just laughed, ignoring the two of them. As they trudged through the light drizzle towards the castle, Remus asked, "So, looking forward to your first year as a prefect?"

"I don't know, really. Hanging out with you lot, I won't be able to do my job without ratting out on you all every other minute."

Remus chuckled. "I see your point. Still, if I can manage, no doubt you will.

Here James cut in, "Aww, come on, Remus, you'll be fine," and then turned back to his ever so eloquent argument with Cassie.

"Is not! They've been really inventive, considering they don't have magic!"

"Nah, it's just stupid!"

"It is not!"

"It is too!"

"It is not!"

"It is too!"

When Sirius finally shoved his way in between the two of them, Lily rolled her eyes. As always, it was going to be a very long year…

**Author Note: **Does this story look familiar? Clearly you skipped the author note at the top! Now please, READ IT!


	2. Beginning of Another Long Year

**Author Note:** Really confused about whether this is pre or post OotP? Please see the author note at the beginning of chapter one!

Chapter Two: _Beginning of another Long Year_

Lily glanced up at the ceiling of the great hall as she took her place at the Gryffindor table. The sky was a rumbling, dreary gray, but it did nothing to dampen the mood from within Hogwarts. People chattered busily, catching up on the summer's events. The golden goblets and plates seemed to twinkle in the candlelight, and she wrapped her arms around herself to try to warm up a little, although the temperature was considerably better than it had been outside. Soon, however, a hush fell across the hall as Professor McGonagall brought forth the stool with an ancient hat sat upon it. As everyone stared expectantly, a tear at the brim opened, and the hat began to sing:

_"I extend a hearty welcome,_

_From the Hogwarts sorting hat,_

_As for nigh on a thousand years now_

_Before students I have sat._

_So perhaps I may not look like much,_

_But Hogwarts' founders long ago_

_Entrusted me to put you all_

_Precisely where you ought to go._

_I have endured the whisperings,_

_And those who've rolled their eyes,_

_For it is my solemn duty,_

_To sort you with my cries_

_Of 'Gryffindor!' if courage_

_Is your main defining trait,_

_Or 'Slytherin!' if your ambition_

_Contrives to make you great._

_There's 'Ravenclaw!' if your heart's desire_

_Is to enrich your mind,_

_Or 'Hufflepuff!' if you're hard-working,_

_Steady, loyal, and kind._

_And so I can sift through your brain,_

_Exploring thoughts and feelings,_

_Despite that I am worn and ragged,_

_And my patches now are pealing._

_So come and sit upon my stool._

_Don't fear to take your station;_

_For once you know where you belong,_

_You can begin your education!"_

Lily joined in the applause when the hat's song drew to a close, but as "Ackerman, Robert" was called forward, Cassie said, "That wasn't really up to its usual standards, was it?" Lily nodded her agreement. The hat came up with a different song each year, but this year it had seemed a bit half-hearted.

Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, must have overhead Cassie's comment, however, as he mentioned, "I suppose the hat is feeling a bit tired this year. It happens every so often. He'll be up to speed next year, though, as the headmaster will no doubt try to help freshen him up a bit." The conversation ended there, however, as they all broke off to cheer on "Kahlan, Daniel", who had been sorted into Gryffindor.

When "Welder, Catherine" had finally joined the Ravenclaw table, Albus Dumbledore stood to make his traditional welcoming speech. Lily always smiled a little to see him stand with that twinkle in his eye as he spread his arms wide as though embracing them all back into the Hogwarts fold. He truly was a remarkable man.

"I believe that any announcements can wait, so I suggest you all tuck in!" As he finished speaking, the various dishes immediately filled with a wide variety of foods, and Lily pounced on the potatoes before the boys had a chance to finish everything off without her.

As the feast progressed, she found herself in conversation once again with Alyssa Burbank, who had been a prefect in her previous year and hugely reassured Lily. "It's not as bad as it's cracked up to be," she managed in between bites of sausage. "Yes, you have a bit more responsibility. You'll need to be a little more careful about how you behave, as you're held up as an example to the younger students, and the teachers expect more for you. Really, though, you won't have a problem Lily, so long as you keep up the way you usually do. There'll be occasional meetings, and sometimes you'll have to patrol. Every now and again, there will be some sort of event that you'll need to help organize. Rumor has it that people are trying to organize some sort of committee for a dance at one point or another, so you would probably have to help with that. Overall, it's not half bad. Besides, you can dish out detentions, which should come in handy considering the maniacs that you hang out with." She gestured towards Sirius and James with her fork; they were sitting side by side, and were currently flicking peas at one another.

"Thanks," Lily replied, a trifle uneasily. She really was nervous about having to rat out her friends. Meanwhile, on her other side, Cassie was talking to Remus and a sixth year named Felicia Roberts about the approaching OWLs.

"Fifth year? Oh, yeah, you're both screwed. Ever year, you get at least one nervous break-down. The teachers are going to crack down on all of you. The homework doubles, maybe even triples, and you can't get away with half as much as you used to. It's an absolute nightmare."

"Lovely. Well, that was fun. I don't know about you, Remus, but I'm ready go home now…" Cassie stood as though she intended to get up and leave, but Remus grabbed her arm and dragged her back down to her seat.

"It's not _that_ awful," Felicia conceded, laughing. "If you just study hard enough and don't procrastinate too much, you should pull through without too many scars. Besides, after that, you only have to take the classes for the NEWTs. And you know what that means?" She grinned expectantly.

"No more Potions!" Cassie cried gleefully, high-fiving Remus. None of them were particularly fond of Professor Kraken, the Potions master. It seemed as though bias against Gryffindors was something of a requirement for the post, since according to James, even in his parents time the teacher was an unlikable git. As they launched into a series of complaints about said teacher, Lily turned back to Sirius and James across from the table.

"Yeah, but it's well protected. I mean, it may look old, but remember when we tried to tamper with the thing last time?"

"I still don't get how it did that to us. It's a hat, for crying out loud! I think if we do the necessary research, we might be able to… Shall we say… affect its song in time for next year." Lily sighed and turned back to her food. Some things never change. She took refuge in her food.

When the feast finally began to wind down, Professor Dumbledore stood yet again. "First of all, I would like to vehemently welcome all of you who return to our fold, as well as those who join us for their first year. Mr. Filch has asked that I issue a few reminders now, while most of you manage to remain awake. For reasons I trust that you will all find obvious, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to students at all times. No magic is to be performed in the corridors. For a fully-bound and complete list of the Hogwarts rules and regulations, please see Mr. Filch's office; you will see that they have been put in alphabetized volumes for your viewing convenience." Lily got the distinct impression that Professor Dumbledore was struggling not to laugh. "It is also necessary for me to make an introduction. Unfortunately, over the summer, Professor Merrik has been rendered unable to resume his post due to an accident involving a rabid hippo. However, this year we have the great honor of having been joined by a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Green. Please show her every courtesy." There was some slightly bored applause as a petite woman with shortly-cropped blonde hair and a rather tentative smile stood and nodded to them all stiffly. "And now that all that is out of the way, off to bed with you all! Prefects and heads, please show the new students to their dormitories and inform the other students as to the password for common room. Good night to you all!"

Alyssa was already calling out, "First years over here, please!" and with a brief wave to the others, Lily and Remus snuck up to join her. Alyssa grinned at them and the continued. "Follow us, please, and we'll show you where you will be living during your time at Hogwarts." The bewildered first years straggled along, turning their heads every which way, awestruck, as they left the hall and took the second staircase from the left. Those who were muggle-born were easy to spot, as just like Lily had on her first day, they were stunned by the moving portraits that whispered or waved as they passed. When they finally reached the Fat Lady's portrait, Alyssa called out, "The password is _Audentia_. Don't forget it, or else you'll be locked out until someone else takes pity on you and lets you in. Girls, take the left staircase, boys, take the right." They filed in, and Lily figured that her duties were over and headed back up to her dormitory. Cassie was already waiting there, her trunk at the foot of her bed flung open. Lily flopped down on her four-poster, exhausted. She hadn't eaten that much in one go all summer. It was very possible that she hadn't eaten that much in total all summer. On the other side of her bed, Grace and Amanda, the other two Gryffindor fifth year girls, were unpacking and comparing the various outfits they had purchased over the summer. Lily exchanged the usual greetings with them, then used the remainder of her energy to turn her head to face Cassie so they could talk. Cassie, in a similar near-comatose state, grinned wearily. "It's good to be home, isn't? It's not that I don't love my family, but with eleven of us, it gets a bit… well… hectic. Sometimes I just want to scream, 'Everybody just shut up!' And with a house our size, you can't just get away if you have an argument with one of the others. Sometimes it makes me think Andy has the right idea, hiding in her books and her fantasy world." Lily grinned. Cassie's parents had died when she was very small, as had her father's brother and his wife. Now the children of the two brothers lived with their grandparents and their aunt on their father's side. "Thanks for letting me come and stay, Lils, it saved my sanity."

"No problem, it was fun!" she grinned as she changed into her pajamas and snuggled under the duvet.

The boys heard the echoing screams clear from their own dormitory, and grinned, knowing that Peter had successfully completed his mission. Lily really didn't like rodents…

The next morning, Cassie and Lily headed down to breakfast and sat with the Marauders, having woken up quite late. They received their time-tables and compared. They had all their block classes together along with the rest of the Gryffindors, though Lily had gone for Arithmancy and Cassie and the boys had opted for extra Flying. Both had Divination (they had found it to be entertaining, if nothing else) and Ancient Runes. Neither had gone for muggle studies; Lily had grown up in a muggle environment, and Cassie had a muggle Mum and had gone to a muggle school for several years. When Lily mentioned how nervous she was feeling about the approaching OWL preparation, Sirius just rolled his eyes. "Lily, you have to pass! How else will we copy off your homework? We have to give Remus a break sometimes!" Lily and Cassie choked down what food they could after last night's feast, and the boys bolted down massive amounts in their usual hollow-legged fashion, then they headed off to their first class, Herbology with the Hufflepuffs.

No matter how much Lily had studied, it didn't save her from feeling as though she had had all of the knowledge leeched out of her over the summer. Her brain was still filled with the dull buzzing noise that came from total lack of use. However, she soon was forced to snap back into action, as the venomous tenticulas were once again teething, and they had the marvelous job of feeding the 'wretched plants', as she always referred to them. It was two to a pot, and Lily was paired with Remus. They both looked at the vicious plant, its angry rows of sharp, white, newly-formed teeth with more than a small portion of anxiety. Sirius and James were together, and Cassie was with stuck with Peter. After only a few minutes of she and Remus debating the best method, from their end of the table she heard Cassie let out a sharp cry of pain, and Lily looked in time to see her snatch back a hand that was now slowly oozing a fair amount of blood. Peter looked terrified, cowering away from it, and his face had gone slightly green; he never could handle the sight of blood. Professor Sprout, a cheerful and slightly dumpy witch, quickly sent her up to the hospital wing for a bandage. "Don't forget to be sure to disinfect the wound. If you tell Madame Pomfrey what happened, she will no doubt know that to do. Otherwise, it will swell horribly. Cassie just bit her lip and nodded, looking rather white herself. Lily winced and waved, knowing that too show too much sympathy would only annoy her friend; Cassie always refused to admit to any form of weakness. She was stubborn that way.

When Cassie was safely on her way, Lily then turned back to Remus. "Err… do you know how we're going to manage this?" They debated for a minute more, and finally ended up putting the meat on the end of a thin wooden spike usually used to reinforce plants that were leaning in the wrong direction, allowing the famished plant to rip the meat off of the edges. James and Sirius were trying to throw their plant its meal from a distance, but considering they were both on the Quidditch team, they had terrible aim. They were thoroughly enjoying themselves as they watched the plant's futile efforts to catch their wild shots, and it didn't take them long to lose the first house points for Gryffindor that year when they "accidentally" hit the Professor in the back of the head for the umpteenth time.

Cassie was released from the hospital wing in time for Transfiguration, although her slightly swollen hand was covered in bandages. As she put it, "Pity it wasn't my wand hand, now I'll still have to do homework." Peter felt terrible and kept apologizing profusely, but Cassie insisted he was being silly as she'd been the one who's just marched up to it and handed the food to something with massive jaws that gnawed on anything that stood still long enough for it to get a good grip on it.

Lily and Cassie paired up in Transfiguration, and both had trouble trying to turn their raccoon into earmuffs. By the end of the class period, Lily's still had the same pattern as the raccoon's fur and Cassie's had not only the same problem but also retained its a tail. Professor McGonagall also stopped by to inform Lily that she would be required to attend a prefects meeting that evening. As they piled out of the classrooms, they all grumbled about the homework. "It's only our first day, this is ridiculous!" Cassie exclaimed frustratedly.

As they continued off towards History of Magic, Lily found herself falling into step beside James. He immediately took the opportunity to annoy her, declaring, "Don't forget that you'll have the joy of my company in Flying lessons today, Lily."

Lily couldn't help but feel exasperated. "I hope you know I can barely stand to work with you," she snapped at him, still bad-tempered from her lack of success in the previous class.

He pretended to be mortally offended, and responded, "How can you say that Tiger Lily? Surely no one can resist my charm!"

She rolled her eyes, not missing a beat. "You are a procrastinator. I get things done the day they are assigned. You get detentions. I don't. You have a head so swollen with your own ego it's shocking any brains can fit in there, whilst I-"

"Oi!" he exclaimed. "That wasn't very nice!"

"Yes, Potter, but you know it was well _deserved_."

"Honestly Lily, I'm offended. I'll be emotionally scarred for life by that comment."

Although grumpy, she bounced right back; she always took the bait when it came to arguing with James. He loved annoying her; she had a quick-wit, but reacted too easily. "See, right now James, you are being exceedingly egotistical in assuming I _care_."

She spent the rest of the trip ignoring James as he pretended to be trying not to cry. History of Magic was the same as it was every day of every school year. Dull. Professor Binns drowned on in his monotone voice about something no one cared about and would never need to know about until the exam. Not that it mattered as pretty much everyone made up their answers to the exam anyway. Lily could be a bit of a know-it-all, top in her class in Charms, but even she didn't bother to take notes. However, at the back of the class, someone was writing notes but of a different kind.

**Prongs-**

**Have fun with your girlfriend? What did you talk about?**

**-Padfoot**

_Padfoot-_

_She's NOT my girlfriend. Flying lessons tonight._

_-Prongs_

**Prongs-**

**Suuuuuuure she's not. We all believe you, Jamesie, darling. It's only been obvious you fancy her for... let's see… three years now? And the pathetic part is that you won't even ask her because you know she won't have you. Honestly, I don't know what they were thinking making Remus a prefect. I bet you're jealous, though. I tell you, Dumbledore would have to be barmy to make to make _you_ one. Of course, if you had let the power go to your head, or if you snitched on us, I'd have hexed you into next week.**

**-Padfoot**

_Padfoot-_

_I'm telling you, I don't fancy Evans! And even if I did, I could get her. I can get any girl, and you know it. I just don't feel like going after her; I prefer to remain friends. I know what you mean about Remus, it's scary; we probably break more rules than the rest of the school combined. Don't worry, though; it's too much fun to stop playing pranks, Moony would never turn us in. Besides, if he did snitch, either you, me, or Burbank'd kill him. And of course Dumbeldore's barmy. Did you just figure that out? Does, "Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak" ring any bells?_

_-Prongs_

**Prongs-**

**Prove it. Ask her out. I dare you.**

**-Padfoot**

_I'd never stoop to that childish level._

_-Prongs_

**You're a chicken, then.**

**-Padfoot**

****

_Shut up and learn something._

_-Prongs_


	3. First Impressions

Chapter Three: First Impressions

It was a rather disgruntled James Potter that set off to Defense Against the Dark Arts class, their last period for that day. He had always hated it when Sirius accused him of fancying Lily. It was ridiculous, really, so why couldn't he just give up? It was fortunate, he noted, that Sirius and Cassie never found out that he had had an enormous crush of Alyssa Burbank the previous year; he would never have heard the end of it.

To his left, James winced to hear Peter laughing shrilly at Sirius' Professor Binns impression. It always had been a classic. He simply called upon an unwavering, monotone voice and began to drawl on and on about various characters named Frazzler the Flatulent or Ugbert the Unedible, and show no emotion as he expounded on each of their gruesome deaths. Cassie and Lily rolled their eyes and then simultaneously groaned, "Boys!"

"They are _so _immature."

"Oi, look who's talking," Remus grumbled pointedly.

"Yeah, that's the pot calling the kettle black!" Everyone turned to Sirius, the source of this strange idiom, and gave him a bemused look. He just went bright red and muttered, "It's a phrase my Uncle Alphard always used to say…"

"Ooookay then... Whatever you say, Sirius, darling…"

"Of course, Lady Cassandra."

Remus and Lily both made a face, and Cassie simply pulled one of her 'I'm a perfect little angel' smiles. She had perfected them in their second year to counter-act the Marauders' 'Devilishly Handsome and Charming' smiles.

Considering that it was an actual class, they were all fairly enthusiastically anticipating their first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. This was mainly because they were anxious to see what kind of teacher the outwardly small and calm Professor Green would turn out to be. Rumours were flying but her past jobs, and they ranged from a presenter on the Wizarding Wireless to a vampire hunter. Their previous teacher had come in their third year, after the original teacher had quit due to some vague and hushed-up accident about a rogue hippogriff. Considering the sticky ends the careers tended to meet, people were beginning to speculate the position was actually jinxed.

When they entered the classroom, up close, the woman only seemed even more petite, swimming in her plain, smart black robes. Although she certainly hadn't taken any pains to impress them with her appearance, she had the same smart, crisp look as Professor McGonagall. With her hands clasped behind her back, she surveyed the class with a look of mild interest, as though examining a herd of cattle. The six of them exchanged looks; she didn't like someone one would want to cross. Still, judging by the grim determination in the boys' faces, Marauder tradition was going to be upheld. Lily glanced over at the teacher's desk as she passed, and noted something sitting in the open desk drawer that might prevent their plot from running quite as smoothly as it usually did.

"Um, you guys? It's just a suggestion, but you may want to consider-"

"Please take a seat everyone, wherever you please. I assume you're all mature enough at this point that I am not compelled to assign seats to you all." Lily wondered if she was imagining the trace of sarcasm the teacher had artfully threaded into that sentence. "I am to be your instructor for this school year, and my name is Professor Green. I intend to call roll first thing this class period. Please raise your hand when I call out your name."

Lily winced as she sat just in front of the boys beside Cassie. Oh well, she mused, it was about time that that lot met their match in teachers anyway. Maybe they would even appreciate the challenge.

"Black, Sirius," Professor Green called out sharply.

Remus Lupin thrust his hand into the air. Green raised her eyebrows, and made a small check mark next to his name, but continued. Remus swallowed nervously, and shot a look at the real Black, Sirius.

"Burbank, Cassandra"

Cassie raised her hand. "Cassie, ma'am."

The Professor narrowed her eyes slightly. "My name's Cassie, not Cassandra," she repeated.

"It says Cassandra on my register."

"Yes, but I haven't ever been called Cassandra. It gets too confusing."

"I see," the Professor made a neat strike through the second half of Cassie's name, but looked as though she didn't really think that something that simple ought to be confusing, then pressed on with, "Darlett, Amanda."

"Evans, Lily." Lily raised her hand.

"Lupin, Remus." Peter put his arm up. The professor nodded, and placed yet another precise check mark on her list.

The process continued as the Gryffindors were named; James was Peter and Sirius was James. Each time one of the four boys raised their hand, she would make another of the small check marks next to their name. Once she completed roll, Professor Green delved straight into the traditional first day of term lecture, pacing slightly as she talked, and looking straight ahead of her rather than at her pupils.

"As you have no doubt been told by each of your professors so far today, and I should hope knew from the start, you are about to begin your first year. With this year comes certain pressures and obstacles you have not yet encountered, such as your OWL's. However, this late in your education, you are also being prepared for a whole different world. After Hogwarts, there will be no teachers for you to run crying to, no library to provide you with all of the answers, and no Hospital Wing to undo the hexes that have been placed upon you. It is necessary for you to become entirely self-sufficient. Are any of you able to tell me what is happening in the outside world even as we speak that will make this class in particular exceptionally important?" Remus raised his hand. "Yes, Lupin?"

Remus faltered for a moment, and then responded, "I'm Sirius, Sirius Black."

"Of course you are. Now if you would please answer the question, Mister Lupin…" Cassie stifled a snort, and Professor Green cocked an eyebrow at her.

Remus looked extremely edgy. He caught James' eye, who shrugged as though to say, 'Might as well go ahead…'

Remus took a deep breath and began reeling off information as though he was spitting back a clipping that he had memorized. "At the moment, a dark wizard who calls himself Lord Voldemort is working to gain both power and followers. He seems to feel that all muggles ought to be exterminated, and is murdering several for demonstrations. He leaves what he called the 'Dark Mark' hovering over their houses; it's a king of electric green skull with a snake coming out of its mouth, or something like that. He's also killed eleven wizards so far, including two aurors who tried to work against him. It's believed that before he gained his notoriety, he also murdered to other aurors and their wives. The ministry claims to be making efforts to stop him right now." Lily was the only one who noticed that Remus paused for a moment and glanced anxiously at Cassie, his face full of concern; she simply smiled back at him, although the smile seemed rather forced. Yet, it was over in a moment, and Lily just assumed that she must have imagined the entire thing.

"Excellent, Lupin." Professor Green interrupted Lily's train of thought. "You have just managed to earn back the house points that the four of you lost for the little stunt you pulled about your name." She resumed her pacing and stiff gesticulation. "You, the students sitting before me now, are the next generation. You will be the aurors of tomorrow, and the politicians of tomorrow. The fate of the wizarding world is in you hands, and so I strongly advise that you handle it carefully. And I suggest you pay attention, POTTER." James, who had been writing a note to Sirius, jumped about a foot in the air. The class continued as they delved into their textbooks, and at the end they were assigned to write an essay about what they now about the downfall of the dark wizard Grindewald.

As they filed out, Peter whispered, "Boy, she's scary; she's like some freaky combination of Kraken and McGonagall!"

It was his turn to jump as a voice called out, "Thank you, Pettigrew." His eyes widened like a deer caught in the headlights and he ran out of the classroom. As the rest of the group rushed out after him, they didn't hear the Professor chuckling quietly to herself. This was partially due to the fact that James and Lily were embroiled in a heated argument.

"Lily, you _knew_? You could have toldus she had a… a whatever it's called..."

"An _Abscondoveris_. It alerts the bearer to anyone lying in its presence. Honestly James, by now you should know most Professors are human lie detectors, anyway. It's just a stupid, over-used prank. Besides, I did try to tell you. And it was funny, even you have to admit."

"Funny! We almost lost house points! Evans, You are so unbelievably… I don't know, so _arrogant_ sometimes."

"Arrogant? Excuse me, but compared to you, I don't even know the _definition_ of the word arrogant! You don't see _me_ charging around and messing up my hair, just so that I can look cool! I'm not the one who-"

"All right, break it up, ladies!" Sirius cut in, physically separating them as well. "I'd be much obliged if the two of you could both get to dinner in one piece."

When dinner finally ended, Lily had barely gotten a start on her homework when she and Remus had to rush off to their first prefect meeting. They left Peter and Cassie in the middle of a game of Wizard chess (Cassie was losing both the game and her temper), and Sirius and James working out the finer points of their next large-scale prank, which they planned to put into action sometime the next morning against the Slytherin house. As Sirius had put it, "We have to set the tone for the entire year!"

As they clambered out of the portrait hole, Lily said to Remus, "You've got to feel sorry for the Slytherins sometimes. They can't help having been put in that house. A few of them are really nice."

"I'm inclined to disagree. Name _one_ decent one."

"Umm… Alice, Cassie's cousin."

"I suppose you're right, then. Still, ones like Snape give the whole lot a bad name, you've got to admit "

"I think the whole house just suffers from a lot of bad press. Besides, sometimes you all are absolute brutal to Severus, even when he's done nothing to deserve it."

At this point they had reached Professor McGonagall's office, where the meeting was taking place. Alyssa Burbank was perched casually on the Professor's desk, and beside her, Johnathan Boot, the Head Boy from Ravenclaw house, stood awkwardly. Although Alyssa was easy-going and charismatic, often times people felt a little overwhelmed by the sheer force of her personality. "Excellent!" Alyssa announced as Lily and James entered, cracking her knuckles and standing, then grinning easily at Johnathan. "That's everyone, right, John?"

"I think so," he confirmed, consulting his list.

"You can both just grab a seat anywhere. Okay then, let's get started. All of you got a basic briefing and an information packet on the train, so I'm not even going to bother giving you the overall lecture. I'm just going to remind you that all of you need to be careful how you use it, because don't think that it can't be taken away. With great power comes great responsibility." There was a scatter of laughter as a few of the Muggle-born students recognized the reference to the _Spiderman_ comics. Alyssa smiled encouragingly. "On to the news. I'm sure some of you remember that late in the last school year, a petition began to circulate. Apparently, some people decided that we don't have enough amorous opportunities at Hogwarts, considering how infrequent the Hogsmeade trips are. These students therefore requested that there be some kind of faculty-sanctioned event on Valentine's Day this February. The students pointed out that this would help to curb the alarmingly large number of students who have elected the Astronomy Tower as the site for the rendezvous, and that if we don't actually provide them with an alternate form of entertainment," Alyssa picked up a sheet of paper and pushed her glasses higher up her nose, then quoted, "God alone knows what kind of damage the parties we plan to have in our common room will do.' Needless to say, the administration has considered these points carefully, and has agreed to hold a dance on February the fourteenth. They have all seen fit to dump the responsibility on all of us. I know that since it's only September, I'm telling you about this _way_ in advance, but I just figured you'd all like to know. Each house will be delegated various tasks, and the prefects will be responsible for recruiting any help you might need from within their house. Hufflepuffs, you'll be responsible for arranging music. Ravenclaws, you're figuring out the food; you'll no doubt want to talk to the kitchen staff. Slytherins, you'll decorate the dance area, and Gryffindors, you'll decorate the dining area. In the mean time, you may want to look into finding out what preparations will be needed for your aspect of the event, as well as asking around to see what kinds of things people would like to have included. All of you will be required to submit an estimated budget, which the teachers can either approve or hack. You may want to go ahead and discuss whatever you want to plan now, and then you're free to return to your common rooms."

Lily and Remus turned to the sixth year Gryffindor prefects, Tara Scarlet and Max McMahon. Max and Remus both looked rather bored, simply nodding absently at the vague sketches and lists of price estimates that Lily and Tara mapped out. They decided that they didn't want to over-do it all, cramming it with pink hearts and streamers, but that something of a theme ought to be preserved, in the spirit of the festivities. Eventually they all agreed they'd meet up closer to the time, and post a notice on the Gryffindor common room board looking for volunteers to help; no doubt, if need be, they could gather a relative army of giggling young girls.

Lily and Remus ambled back to the common room after the sixth year prefects. When they arrived, they found the place nearly empty, and a note from the other Marauders and Cassie saying that they'd gone for supplies for the next prank, and had taken the Marauder's Map. Remus glared at his textbooks for a minute, then said goodnight and went up to the Boy's dormitory. Lily sat down at a table and began to plow through her Transfiguration homework. When she turned and glanced over toward the crackling fire, she saw Andy Burbank curled up in a big armchair by the fire, totally entranced by a massive book titled _The Once and Future King_, by T. H. White. She looked like a kitten, all snuggled up and content.

Since she hadn't seen her all summer, Lily figured she had better say hello. "Hi Andy, how've you been?"

Andy looked up suddenly, her eyes wide and bright. She was always like that. It reminded Lily of a startled deer, and the overall effect seemed even odder due to the fact that she, too, had mis-matched eyes. Once was hazel and the other grey. Andy always gave the impression of someone who didn't live in this world. It was as though whenever someone spoke to her, she was abruptly yanked back down to Earth. "Oh, hello, Lily. I'm fine thank you. How are you?"

Lily grinned inwardly. In sharp contrast to Andy, Andy always seemed to be very formal. "I'm great, thanks. Where's Lizzy gone?" Lily inquired, referring to Andy's best friend, another Gryffindor fourth year, known for mad stunts and strange rants.

"Oh, she decided to go to sleep. She finished _The Hobbit_, and since Mum hasn't sent me the next batch of books yet, she decided to go ahead and go to sleep. Have you read it? At first it can seem a little bit slow, but it picks up reasonably quickly, and is quite excellent.

"I haven't, actually. I'll have to give it a try during one of the holidays," Lily lied politely. Although she hadn't by any means forsaken muggle books, even before she found she was a witch, fantasy hadn't been her favourite genre. Now that she knew how wrong most of the books were, she stayed with realistic or historical fiction.

Now Andy smiled, in a slow, unpracticed kind of way. As though she had read Lily's mind, she continued, "I suppose you think I'm mad for reading fantasy anyway. No one really understands it. I mean, magic was a dream come true for me; I live a fantasy every day. I simply get bored, though, and I know that I'm meant for something bigger. I'll find my adventure eventually, or else I'll _die trying_. This world, this reality, is like a prison for me, and I _will_ escape it somehow, someday." There was a strange kind of steely resolve on her face, and she looked a bit like she belonged on one of the covers of the novels she immersed herself in so whole-heartedly.

Lily was more than a little startled by this apparently random declaration, and she bit her lip, highly uncomfortable. "You're right, I guess. I don't understand, but I do trust you, and I know that you're not crazy… Good luck." Lily smiled and seized upon her escape route. "Well, I guess I'll head up to bed, I'm exhausted. Don't stay up too late, you've still got school tomorrow."

Andy laughed quietly and nodded. "Of course, Mum." She then turned back to her book.

Lily snatched up her books and climbed the spiral staircase to the fifth year girls' dormitory, but she couldn't get the nagging feeling out of the back of her mind that something big was going to happen; it was a singularly eerie sensation. She finished her homework in her room, and fell asleep to the sound of Andy's words echoing around her brain, replaying constantly.


	4. Truths

**Author Note: **A big thank you to **A Demon Called Moonblade**, who originally (Way back when) gave me the idea to use the whole Remus werewolf thing until I got further into my main plot. Also, a big apology for just how mushy the end of this chapter is.

Chapter Four:_ Truths_

Cassie refused outright to tell Lily just what the prank that they had so ominously prepared actually was; She simply insisted, in that immovable way of hers, that Lily would 'Find out soon enough'. As a result, the expression on her face was priceless when Lily walked downstairs to breakfast the next morning to discover that every single one of the Slytherin boys…well…_wasn't_. A boy, that was. Regulus Black, Severus Snape (Better known as Snivelus by James and Sirius), and their entire group of obnoxious goons were dressed in frocks, make-up, and were very blatantly girls. They were arguing and gesticulating wildly as they tried to explain their situation to a slightly amused-looking Professor Flitwick.

Although it didn't take the Professor long to reverse their situation, and dire threats were issued for once the culprits were discovered, the image of his brother Regulus complete with pig tails and large pink bows was so overwhelming for Sirius that they all had to help him to leave the Great Hall; he was repressing such hearty laughter that he was doubled over as though having cramps, and could barely stagger away. Once they were safely out of ear shot, he roared uncontrollably. When he was finally managing to regain his composure, a livid looking Regulus stormed past the in the halls. James' "And how are you today, Madame?" was enough to send them all into fits like Sirius, even though Lily inwardly chided herself for her inability to disapprove of the situation.

None of them were ever sure just how they actually made it back to their own common room in that condition, but by the time they collapsed on the sofa, they had tears streaming down their faces. Sirius had sat on Cassie, and with much difficult she managed to gasp out, "Get off me, you great oaf!"

In between chuckles, he replied, "No, I think that I'm comfortable right here, thanks."

Lily noticed that Cassie had not only stopped laughing but that her face was turning rather blue. "Err… Sirius, I don't think she can actually breathe…"

He jumped up, and sure enough, Cassie gasped and hacked frantically. All of the boys and Lily launched into a new round of laughter, while Cassie tried hard to glare at him as well, but soon gave up and broke down giggling, too. They continued to laugh even as Professor McGonagall assigned everyone but Lily (Who was assumed not to have been involved) a weeks worth of detentions, which the stern Professor hardly appreciated.

They finally managed to control themselves during Charms, but all it took was one "Regina and Severella" to set them off once more at any point that day, and by the end they had all lost several house points. The one person whose enthusiasm had begun to ebb was Remus. He had been looking steadily more and more ill over the past few days, and was positively grey by that afternoon. He insisted that he was feeling just fine, but he always had been a terrible liar, with the exception, of course, to teachers. That evening, all of the Marauders went to bed uncharacteristically early. Lily and Cassie sat in the common room, having abandoned their Care Of Magical Creatures homework a while back, and were now attempting to work out exactly what was going on with Remus.

"It happens practically once a month," Lily pointed out, as they leaned back in their chairs and tossed information back and forth between the two of them.

"Yeah, and the rest of the guys are a bit weird. They're always really supportive, trying to look after him in little ways when they wouldn't normally bother. It's odd, because usually they're not at all sympathetic about illnesses ordinarily. They set of dungbombs in the hospital wing, draw on each other's faces with permanent ink while they're trying to rest…you know, that sort of thing."

"And why does it keep on occurring, like a cancer or morning sickness or something?" Cassie snorted at this second example. Lily rolled her eyes. "Okay, so we know he's not pregnant, but that's not my point. You think that if he had any sort of terminal illness, he'd tell us, wouldn't he? We've been his friend for ages, after all."

"I think so… But how can we be sure unless we ask him? And I doubt we want to be that tactless…"

They were still debating over the various snippets of evidence that they had when Andy walked by, her nose in a book, and then abruptly snapped back to Earth and cut into their conversation. "By the way," she began dreamily, "if you really want to know what's wrong with Remus, I recommend you look at the pattern of which nights he's been sick." Before they could respond, she turned back to her book and walked over to sink into her favorite armchair, clearly not wanting to be disturbed.

They shrugged, but since they didn't have any other leads, they decided to follow her advice. The only calendar that they had handy was the one that Cassie had used for last years' Divination course, and so she ran up to her room, riffled through her trunk, and returned, clutching it triumphantly. They then set about trying to remember past dates.

"It was four days before exams, remember? You panicked, trying to make sure he had his homework."

"The day after Hogsmeade. He didn't feel like joining in setting of those dungbombs with you lot."

As they scribbled in the last date, they scanned what they had managed to cobble together, and then flipped through the calendar. Slowly, they met one another's eyes as the same realization dawned on both of them.

With the odd exception of some days they hadn't been so sure about anyway, every one of the Remus' sick days fell on the full moon.

"And to think we never noticed before," Cassie murmured, shaking her head in disbelief. "How thick are we?"

Lily's face remained totally blank; time was moving more slowly within her wall of total shock. "I can't believe I didn't recognize the symptoms earlier; I have studied this, after all. I suppose we'll have to confront all of them about it. How are we supposed to keep quiet? This is totally crazy. You don't think… I mean, they're reckless, but they wouldn't be as stupid as to… They don't stick around with him when he's…well…_you know_."

"I don't think even they'd be _that_ insane. I just can't believe they never told us!" Cassie was beginning to look rather peeved, now, as she put the pieces together from the various things that they had all said and done over the years. "I can't _believe_ we were so daft as to never have caught on," she hissed violently. She then wheeled on her sister who still sat peacefully across the near-empty common room. "Andy, how long have you known about this?" Cassie gesticulated towards the calendar.

She looked up, startled. "Oh, I figured it out last year. I thought it was rather _obvious_."

There was a notable trace of superiority in her voice. Lily looked disgruntled and Cassie mollified her with a, "Don't worry, it's nothing personal. It's the Burbank pride; we call be really arrogant at times."

Lily grinned, slightly relieved that Cassie's growing flame of anger had fizzled out, at least temporarily. "I've noticed, believe it or not. I have managed to be friends with _you_ for five years, after all." She ducked the good-natured swipe that Cassie immediately aimed at her with the calendar.

Soon, however, they both lapsed into their separate trains of thought. In silence, they finished their homework mechanically and then headed up the spiral staircase to their dormitories. Lily lay awake, once again, but this time she was thinking about their discovery. How could they not have known? How could he not have told them? As she rolled over to face away from the moonlight glinting in through the window, she chided herself, best not to think about it for now. They'd figure out exactly what to do in the morning…

Flying was one of the few lessons that Lily could never remember enjoying. It was the only subject in which books didn't seem to help her, although she did read up on all of the technique that she could. Nowadays she counted herself lucky if her broom so much as came up to her hand when she hollered at it. However, Sirius, James, and Cassie were all on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and so Lily did attend the matches regularly, if only to support them and her house. James was a Seeker, and Sirius and Cassie were both Beaters. Still, she had to wonder if even friendship was worth the weekly humiliation as everyone else raced around the pitch performing drills that Madame Roberts' whistle declared while Lily simply stood over her broom, shouting, "Up!" over and over again. Finally, Madame Roberts lost her patience.

"Potter, get down here!" she barked. He quickly complied, coming in for a graceful landing. "Potter, you are going to help Miss Evans to get off of the ground. I'm going to continue managing the rest of the class. Miss Evans, if you have to meet here everyday after school for the remainder of your time at Hogwarts, you _will_ have a successful flight _and _landing. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes Ma'am," Lily replied as respectfully as she could, while still trying to keep herself from screaming aloud.

James waited until after their instructor flew off, and then smirked obnoxiously. "Ah, Lily, fate pairs us together once more!"

"Shut up, Potter," she responded through gritted teeth.

"You know, Lily, I think you should go out with me. We have such witty conversations together."

Lily gaped openly for a moment, then her common sense finally kicked in, and she replied, "When hell freezes over. Are you going to teach me to fly, or not?"

"Fine, just for you, my dear, I'll place business before pleasure, and be serious. On second thought, we'd better not; the world can only handle one." He ignored the face that Lily made in response to the awful pun; he never really got sick of the classic Sirius versus serious joke. James then continued, "First off, why are you afraid?"

"What?!" she exclaimed, forgetting to be furious and distant in the light of her sudden indignation. "I am certainly not afraid!"

"Yes, you are," he replied, matter of factly. "You're scared, and the broom knows it. It's like a horse, or a little kid or something."

Lily replied scathingly, "James, it's an inanimate object. It can't _know_ anything."

"You see, that's just the kind of attitude that's going to make things more difficult for both of us, Tiger-Lily." He surveyed her for a moment thoughtfully, and then added, "You're scared of heights, aren't you?"

Lily flushed scarlet, and then muttered, "I'm not scared of heights, and if you tell anyone that, I'll hex you so hard you won't see straight." James raised his eyebrows, undaunted, and finally she continued, "Maybe I am the _tiniest_ bit nervous about falling, though.

For once his smile wasn't mocking; on a broomstick, James Potter was in his element. "It's okay, everyone's scared at first. Somehow, however, you're just going to have to get over that. You just need to clench your jaw, close your eyes- Well, maybe not that, you do need to be able to see. But you just have to do this. There isn't any other way out."

Lily nodded resignedly. "We only have a few minutes of class left," she said, glancing at her watch.

"Do you want to meet later this evening and we can practice?"

"We can't; we both have astronomy tonight."

"Okay, tomorrow then. We can use my broom and borrow a school one."

Lily winced, but they finally agreed to do it right after dinner. As they left to go to lunch, Cassie grinned. "Did you have fun with Jamesie, Tiger-Lily?" she mocked. Lily made another disgusted face, to which Cassie only laughed and mentioned casually, "You know, I think he fancies you."

She did her best to think about anything but his strange proposal. It wasn't the first time he had mentioned the two of them dating in that same, casual manner, but she always assumed he was joking, or was down-right appalled by the idea. At any rate, the last thing she needed was for Cassie to find out. Sirius would inevitably follow. "Don't be ridiculous! Come on Cass, we argue all the time, and he's an arrogant quidditch player who strings girls along like dolls. Besides, he doesn't go for _smart_ women. They probably intimidate him."

"Fine, but he's staring at you right now. Don't turn around, dolt! He does it quite often in class. Although for now, I'll let you have it your way..."

Potions class was horrible, as it always had been, with Professor Kraken breathing down the backs of their necks. He was clearly hoping they would make a mistake; he was always looking for any sort of opportunity to deduct house points from the Gryffindors. Unfortunately, the Marauders tended to give him plenty of excellent excuses.

"Mr. Black, I see you added the lacewings _before_ the newts' tails? Apparently someone wasn't paying attention, possibly because you spent the time during which I was giving instructions flirting with Miss Burbank. Ten points from Gryffindor."

Cassie glowered at Sirius. "Thanks a lot, git."

"Five more points from Gryffindor for your crude name-calling, Miss Burbank." It was now Sirius' turn to smirk at Cassie. Meanwhile, Lily was paired with Peter, and their potion had turned a nasty shade of orange. As Alice Burbank, Cassie's Slytherin cousin, got up to get some ingredients from the front of the room, she whispered conspiratorially, "Half a cup of skillets."

"Thanks!" They added it, and the potion returned to its appropriate purple. Alice didn't talk to them that much outside of classes, because she understood the taboo of the house rivalry, but was never rude and when she did talk to them she treated them with respect. Lily couldn't for the life of her understand why Alice had been put in Slytherin. Cassie had explained time and time again that Slytherin wasn't _necessarily _for evil people; that was merely the stereo-type they had been landed with. If you stuck to the technical definition, it was for ambitious people that sought power. Alice was determined to make a difference to the world, and to go down in history, always pushing herself harder and harder. Cassie and Sirius were always bickering about just what defined a Slytherin. Her musings were cut into sharply as "Potter, you are a miserable imbecile! And Lupin, you have clearly fallen under his influence. Twenty points from Gryffindor!"

Lily looked up to see James and Remus had hit Severus Snape in the back of the head with a paper airplane covered in their plant growth potion, and his greasy black hair was now sprouting weeds at an alarming rate. Snape had always been especially diligent in potions, which only made him a more tempting target during that particular class. Snape was a bit of a teacher's pet. "You will both have detentions as soon as your detentions you received for a week are completed." The professor then rushed over to help Snape.

They all stifled their laughter, but when the professor's back was turned the four Marauders exchanged high-fives.

That evening, after Astronomy, the common room had cleared out. Cassie and Lily nodded their agreement, and then went ahead with their plans to confront the boys about Remus'… _situation_.

"We need to talk."

"Remus, we know why you've been ill so often."

Remus' face turned white, and the other three exchanged uneasy glances.

"Sit down, all of you."

"But-"

Cassie's voice was quiet but deadly. "No buts. Sit down, all of you, now." They obeyed.

She began pacing back in forth in front of them, and then turned back abruptly.

"Why didn't you tell us? You could have trusted us." No one dared to make a joke. Cassie shouted a lot, and no one took it seriously, but when she lowered her voice they knew it was big.

Remus gulped audibly, and then began, "I was afraid. I thought if you knew, you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore."

Cassie couldn't keep the betrayed pain out of her eyes. "Remus, you know we're friends forever. You think we care if you're a werewolf?" Remus flinched at the word.

"I guess I… Oh, I don't know. Please, Cassie, Lily, don't be angry."

Cassie sighed and ran her fingers through her ebony hair then fingered the blood-red streak, a nervous habit she had had as long as Lily could remember. "Look, just give us the whole story this time. We want the truth."

Lily sat, feeling rather awkward, but knowing Cassie needed to get it all out. If Cassie pushed Remus too hard, then Lily would step in. Once again the boys exchanged looks, a silent agreement of some sort.

"I was very young when I received the bite. My parents were distraught, but we all know there's no cure for lycanthropy, so there was nothing they could do. They were terrified as to how I would get an education, and wrote to Dumbledore immediately. Luckily, he agreed to let me come to Hogwarts despite my condition. They created a tunnel to the shrieking shack in Hogsmeade and planted the Whomping Willow to guard the entrance. That's where I go to transform; it's not really haunted, the locals just heard me in my other form and thought it was a group of particularly rowdy ghosts. However, those transformations were the worst times of my life. It didn't take James, Peter, and Sirius long to figure it out, and they wanted to help out. We didn't want to tell you; we didn't want you to get hurt. We just wanted to protect you."

Lily looked nervously over to Cassie to see how she was absorbing this. She was worried her friend would protest; Cassie could never, ever stand looking or being considered weak in any way. Fortunately, Cassie elected to remain silent, nodding to urge him to continue, her face unreadable.

"It was hard work, but they all became illegal, unregistered Animagi. They kept me company during the switch, and they kept me sane. That's where we got the nicknames from the Marauder's map; obviously I'm Moony, Peter is Wormtail, as he's a rat, Sirius is Padfoot, a dog, and James is Prongs, a stag." Remus paused and took a deep breath.

Every set of eyes were on Cassie; they knew Lily would forgive them, that was just her nature, but Cassie had pride like a lion. Once bitten, twice shy, she had always had a hard time trusting; Lily thought she was probably afraid the world and everything she got attached to would just disappear like her parents. Slowly, Cassie got up, walked over to Remus, and pulled him into a tight hug. Her voice was muffled by the fact that her head was pressed into Remus' shoulder, but you could still her whisper, "Remie, I'm so sorry. I am so, so sorry." Lily knew she would hold back the tears; never cried. "Please forgive me, I acted like a jerk, I'm so sorry."

Remus smiled, and put his arm around her. "It's okay, Cass. Everything's okay now. It's all going to be just fine."

Everyone stayed where they were for a moment, relief washing over them in a wave. Suddenly Sirius grinned impishly and broke the tension by declaring, "Group hug!" Everyone piled together, and no one but Remus noticed a small girl with one hazel eye and one grey smile to herself after having intruded on the scene; she then turned around and quietly headed back to her dormitory, book in hand.


End file.
